


Roommates

by DanTheExplodingCreeper



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [5]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Ghost Marceline, Human Bubblegum, Tumblr Prompt, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/pseuds/DanTheExplodingCreeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline had been on her own for many years, until a girl showed up one morning with intentions of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: BUBBLEGUM AND MARCELINE 41
> 
> #41: ghost/living person au from this -> http://let-gavin-free.tumblr.com/post/125051749363/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short

Marceline had been on her own in the home in which she had died for a long time. The floor boards and the paint of the walls were cracking and peeling, the couch was torn to shreds thanks to the cat that had snuck in one night. The stained glass windows in the bedroom had been covered with webs, the rest of the windows broken and cracked. She wished that something would happen to clean up her home. Even if it meant having someone live in it. 

‘As if someone wanted this run down beauty’ she huffed to herself, leaning against the beam that held the ceiling up in the attic.

To her surprise one morning, she heard a voice outside and the gate lock that had been put on the door to try to keep people out open. She made her way down the ladder of the attic, hiding behind the wall in the hall and peering around the entrance to the living room.

Her eyes locked onto a girl with pink hair that was clad in overalls and a pink shirt. She frowned slightly, she didn’t particularly like the bright shade of red. Red and blacks were more her type. The pink haired girl had grinned and looked around her house, placing her hands happily on her hips.

“I cant wait to fix up this place.” The girl had said.

Marceline was torn between two emotions : happy and dreading. She was glad someone found intertest to clean up her home but she dreaded that it would be in all pink assuming from the girls outfit and hair.

-

Marceline watched as each day the girl - Pinkie she decided to call her - would come and clean up a room at a time, gradually making the house look better as before the years of hardships happened. She wondered to herself each day that if she could communicate with Pinkie, seeing as that both of them were soon to be roommates.

One morning she figured to come out of hiding and watch Pinkie directly as she painted the office a nice shade of light blue, deciding on trying to communicate. Marceline grinned widely as she saw the girl struggle slightly to paint a certain area of the wall since she was short, even with the small ladder she had. 

“Whats the matter Pinkie, a bit short?” she cooed out, sitting on top of the open door. She saw Pinkie jump and squeak, looking around the room. She laughed, “Up here~” she cooed again, hanging from her knees on the door so she was upside down.

Again Pinkie looked around before meeting her eyes. 

“Who are you?!” She screeched slightly, “And why are you in my house!?”

“You know Pinkie, I should be asking you that. This is my home after all.” she swung her arms slightly.

“What?”

“This was my home some time ago, you know, before i died.” 

“You’re a ghost?”

“I prefer spirit but yeah.”

“Wow…Im sorry.”

“For?” That confused Marceline. It not like Pinkie did anything wrong.

“You know, barging in and redecorating. I would have asked if I knew you were here…”

“Dont worry about it. Its not everyday a cute girl walks in and cleans up your home that you’ve died in.” 

“W-what? Im not cute…”

“I beg to differ, Pinkie.”

Pinkie blushed at the words and shifted, placing her paintbrush in the paint tin. Marceline grinned as she saw the red on her cheeks.

“Im not. And stop calling me Pinkie. I have a name.” Pinkie muttered but the ghost heard it clearly. 

“Then what is it, Pinkie~?”

“Bubblegum.”

Marceline chuckled at the name, “Bubblegum? I like Pinkie a lot better then Bubblegum.”

“Rude, anyway what’s your name ghost girl?”

“Marceline, Marcie for short~” The ghost replied.

“Well Marcie, want to come help me finish this up?”

“Why should I?” Marceline sat up, falling to her feet soundlessly afterward.

“Because.” Pinkie picked up her paintbrush, “We’re gonna be roommates, so might as well help me finish our house.”

“What if i don’t wanna be roommates, huh?” She teased.

“Shut up and take a brush.”

“Yeah Yeah.”

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Its been awhile since i had watched Adventure Time so im sorry if they are ooc :P  
> And feel free to drop a prompt in my ask box on my tumblr. www.let-gavin-free.tumblr.com~


End file.
